theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
FlashPoint: Abin Sur The Green Lantern 1
Synopsis for "Emerald Isolation" Many years ago, a young Abin Sur is taught by his sister Arin in understanding that all life in the universe matters after almost attempting to squash a bug. In the present, Abin Sur, now a Green Lantern, protects an alien family from the Manhunters. It is reveal that the Green Lantern Corps is facing on a losing end against the threat of the Manhunters and also the Black Lantern Corps, in which the latter have taken over hundreds of sectors and adding more deceased Green Lanterns into their numbers. Abin is visit by his old friend Sinestro, who brings grim news about the fall of Space Sector 0674 and death of their comrade Kilowog to Nekron and his forces, and plans on gathering a squadron of their best Lanterns to take the fight back against the Black Lanterns. Abin also plans on informing the Guardians of the Universe to create a plan of attack, but is refuted by Sinestro who sees the Guardians siting idly in the battle and shows no heart for the number of Lanterns who have already fallen; in which Sinestro express his disappointment over Abin's obsessive quest to protect life rather than realizing the greater threats in the universe as the Guardians do that have also cost the life of Arin and the destruction of Ungara. In response, Abin then furiously punch Sinestro for mentioning his sister's name. Sinestro doesn't react given their history together, and he and Abin mutually depart. At Oa, the Guardians observe the war against the Black Lanterns and the Manhunters, and realize the need to act. However, the Guardians saw to the first priority to ensure the retrieval of the Life Entity from Earth as the planet embroils into its all-out war between Atlantis and New Themyscira or all life will be destroyed. They appoint Abin to retrieve the Entity and bring it back to Oa. Abin then question whether his actions will also save Earth, the Guardians shows only their concerns of the Entity and willingly to let the planet to die in its conflict. Abin is anger to hear this, arguing that all life is not insignificant and swears that he will interfere in Earth's affairs against the Guardians' orders. Abin pilots his starship to Earth and is attacked upon entering the planet's atmosphere. He is force to make a crash landing outside of Coast City before instructing his power ring to find a worthy successor to save Earth if he is to perish on impact. Meanwhile, Sinestro is at Ysmault a prison planet where he confronts Red Lantern Atrocitus, who is crucify, and criticize him for being the cause of unleashing Nekron after having murdered William Hand. Now he came for Atrocitus that could regain order back to the universe, which he is concern on Atrocitus' prophecy of "The Flashpoint." Appearing in "Emerald Isolation" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Abin Sur) (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Arin Sur (Appears in Flashback Only and Deceased) *Green Lantern Corps *Sinestro *Kilowog (Appears in Flashback Only and Appears Only as a Corpse) *Guardians of the Universe Villains *Nekron (Appears in Flashback Only) *Black Lantern Corps (Cameo) *Atrocitus *Red Lantern Corps *Manhunter Cult Other Characters *Life Entity (Mentioned Only) *Black Hand (Mentioned Only and Deceased) *Emperor Aquaman (Cameo) *Mera (Cameo) *Wonder Woman (Cameo) *Gorilla Grodd (Cameo) *Thanagarians (Cameo) Locations *New Earth *Space Sector 2814 *'Earth' *'California' *Coast City *Ungara (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Ysmault *Space Sector 0000 *Oa *Space Sector 0674 Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Vehicles *Abin Sur's Starship Notes *This Issue gives Special Thanks to Geoff Johns. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=18313 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flashpoint%3A_Abin_Sur_-_The_Green_Lantern_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/flashpoint-abin-sur-the-green-lantern-emerald-isolation/37-272344/ FlashPoint: Abin Sur The Green Lantern 01